1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitment or closure applicator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a post processing fitment applicator for formed, filled and sealed gable top cartons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gable top cartons have long been the preferred package for milk and milk related products. Recently, gable top cartons have assumed a new role as the preferred package for juices, particularly orange juice. The consumers preference for gable top cartons is at least partially generated by the perception of freshness associated with the gable top carton. The opposing top panels meeting to form the gable top with a top fin creates an image of a fresh, healthy product contained within the carton. The only detraction from this image was the lack of a tight reseal of the carton after the initial opening of the carton by a consumer. The integrated closure formed from the side of the top of the carton allowed for good pourability, however, the resealing was adequate at best.
This minor detraction was alleviated with the introduction of plastic fitments applied to the gable top cartons. The fitments, which generally include a spout with a flange and a cap, allowed for a tight reseal of the carton after the initial opening. The use of fitments on cartons further enhanced the consumer's perception that gable top cartons contained fresh and healthy products.
In the rush to meet the consumer's demand, the packaging industry developed new packaging/filling machines that applied a fitment to cartons prior to sterilization or filling. The demand to have packaging machines with the smallest "footprint" (the area of the machine) in a dairy meant that most older machines did not have sufficient space within the machine to incorporate a fitment applicator. This rendered older machines without the ability to provide a carton with a fitment thereby reducing their value to the dairy or like facility. Thus a need to apply a fitment on a formed, filled and sealed carton grew throughout the packaging industry.
Another problem necessitating the need to apply a fitment on a formed, filled and sealed carton pertains to maintaining a sterile environment within a form, fill and seal packaging machine to produce an extended shelf life ("ESL") product, a high acid ambient distribution ("HAAD") product, or an aseptic product. The ESL product allows for a product to have double or triple the refrigerated shelf life of a non-ESL product. The HAAD product allows for a high acid (pH&lt;4.5) product such as orange juice to be stored unrefrigerated for an extended time period. The aseptic product allows for any product to be stored unrefrigerated for an extended time period. All of these products need to be produced in a sterile, contaminant-free environment.
Current in-line fitment applicators generate substantial amounts of possible contaminants such as dust, paper particles and fitment particles. Ultrasonic fitment applicators generate the greatest amount of contaminants due to the enormous sealing pressures utilized during application of the fitment to the carton. Other applicators such as hot melt fitment applicators may introduce undesirable chemicals, and also may provide inadequate seals. Although the use of induction heat sealing avoids some of the potential problems of in-line applicators, such induction heat sealing applicators necessitate the use of a carton with an aluminum barrier layer which increases the cost of the package. Further, the deliver of fitments from a supply of fitments introduces contaminants into the packaging machine environment.
Some post processing fitment applicators are currently available from the packaging industry. However, these applicators are little more than stand-alone reproductions of current in-line fitment applicators. Such applicators are not the denouement of post processing fitment applicators from the packaging industry.